A Grand Adventure
by FE Girl 1
Summary: When Team Galactic are after a girl who is searching for Dialga, Jackie is sent to protect her. Kellyn comes along, a love triangle starts, and the two Pokemon Rangers become rivals. Will they find Dialga? Find out! JackiexOc Eventually KellynxOc


**I got a request from**** Shivaun18 who wanted a JackiexOc since there is only ONE on this site, so I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Pokemon, but my Ocs are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jackie sat on a chair as Mari was going to tell him his new mission.

"What is my new mission now?" Jackie asked.

Mari replied, "Your new mission's objective is to accompany a girl in a search for a very rare Pokemon. You up for it?"

Jackie nodded and said, "Yeah."

Then Mari pressed a button which reveiled a girl at exactly his age. She had long brown hair that was tied to a ponytail by a long blue ribbon. She had blue eyes and she looked very pretty. She was wearing a gray vest, red shirt, blue shorts, and black fingergloves. She also had a small red scarf tied around her neck with a bag around her waist. She also has red shoes on. Jackie was oblivious to the sight of the pretty girl. He got back to reality and Mari pressed another button, reveiling the girl's stats and bio.

Mari said, "Her name is Marisa Anderson and she is 18 years old. Her origin town is in Jubilife City and setted out on her Pokemon journey at the age of 12. Her greatest desire now is to find the legendary Pokemon named Diagla. But she needs an assisstant and I think you should help her."

Jackie said, "You bet. I will take the job. But what Pokemon does she have?"

Mari said, "There is a lot, but you might have no time."

"I got time."

"Ok. She has Thyplosion, Raichu, Luxray, Pidgeot, Feraligator, and a Rilou."

Jackie nodded and said, "Go on. I am still listening."

Mari continued, "She is from Twinleaf Town and has her 18-year old brother to raise her. I trust that is enough info for now, huh?"

"Yeah. When do I leave to find her?"

"I managed to track her and she is in a feild to the moutains from Little Brook Town. I want you to reach her before they come."

"Who will come?"

"Some mysterious men who are after her and her knowledge of Diagla."

"I understand. One more question. What Pokemon does she currently have now?"

"Furret, Emporerplib, Espeon, Raichu, Ninetales, and Buizel."

In the feild, Marisa was lost, so she decided to take a break, sitting down. She was only 3 hours away from being in the moutains. She sighed.

"Man, finding Diagla is hard..." she muttered.

Then all of a sudden, some men grabbed her and then out her in a sac after tieing her up.

"We finally got her. The boss is going to be soo pleased. Let's go!" said a gruff voice.

Somedays are not my days... Marisa thought.

Jackie was on a Salamence when his phone rang.

He took it out of his pocket and asked, "What is it, Mari?"

"Jackie, I just got word that those men has kidnapped Marisa. They have taken her to a hidden abandoned factory near Oreburgh City. You got to save her and I have tracked her location down!" said Mari.

Jackie went to his action mode and said, "I am on it!"

Marisa got out of the sack, being pushed into an empty room, her hands and ankles bound. Her things were in a different room and then a mysterious man came in, lookinq at her in an evil way.

He said, "Marisa Anderson... Finally we meet."

Marisa demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Marco and I want your knowledge of Diagla and we need you to lead us to it."

"I will not work for you! I can rot in here, but I will not give up my information in Diagla because he doesn't belong to anyone!!"

"Fine..."

Then they left and Marisa sighed, being as calm as she could be. She knew that someone can save her. She knew it can happen. She prayed in Diagla's blessing.

Jackie arrived to the factory and Salamence rode off. Then he saw a goon, knocked him out and took on his clothes. He entered the factory and looked around. He saw Marco and Marco went to him.

"Soldier, how are things going outside?" Marco asked.

Jackie said, "Um, it is all clear. Only a Salamence flew by and went away after that. No intruder made it in."

Marco said, "Excellent. Keep up the good work."

Jackie saluted him and Marco went off. Jackie sighed with relief and then he continued to look around to find Marisa's location. He looked around to see no one watching, so he went into a quiet dark space and then took out his phone.

"This is Jack Walker here, Mari. I am in the building, so where is Marisa's location at now?" Jackie whispered.

Mari's voice said, "Down in the basement at the second floor, near the boiler room. Be careful, Jackie. Security is very tight. You still man enough?"

"Yeah! A young girl is in danger and I must save her! Walker out!" Jackie hung up and got out of the spot.

He kept looking around and none of the gang members even suspected that he was a Pokemon Ranger here to rescue a beautiful girl who has the knowledge of Diagla. Then Jackie spotted the basement and went down the stairs quietly. He hid from some gaurds that were walking by a few times and made it to the second floor. He ventured for the boiler room and found it. He knocked out a few gaurds and then he was spotted.

"Who is he?! Let's get him!!" said one of the gaurds.

"This mission is getting better!" Jckie said, licking his lips.

Marisa heard the fight and wondered of what is going on. Before she could know there was silence and for a breif moment there were fighting sounds again. Then there was silence once more and then there were footsteps. Then the doorlock was clicking, stopped clicking, and when the door was opened Marisa saw Jackie as Jackie was oblivious to the marvalous sight. He got back to reality and went behind Marisa to untie her.

Marisa asked, "Who are you?"

Jackie said, his heart melting to the sound of her voice, "The name is Jack Walker, also known as Jackie. I am a Pokemon Ranger and I am here to rescue you. I will explain more when we get out of here."

Then Marisa was free and Jackie held her hand, saying as they were heading towards the door, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

They ran to the first floor, heading to the exit until some goons got in front of them. Jackie quickly got rid of them and gave Marisa back her things in the supply room. They ran out of the building and ran deep into the woods where the factory was no longer in sight, being covered by trees. They panted and sat down after hiding in a deep burrow, hiding their footprints for the goons and Marco to not know where they went. They panted from all the running they went through to escape.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. I will make the next one better, so thank you for reading this :) I would like to thank Shivaun18 greatly for her support and her love for Pokemon :D**


End file.
